


Bad Romance

by akisun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BandAU, F/M, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu is Cute, Tags Are Hard, but still read, erza is scary, hahaha, im sorry this kinda sucks, k bye..., pls, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisun/pseuds/akisun
Summary: Normal everyday girl Lucy Heartfilia Has her world turned upside down when famous Rock Band “Fairy tail” holds auditions for a new female lead singer. Can she gain enough courage to try out? And why does Natsu Dragneel keep looking at her like that!?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

BREAKING NEW: FAIRY TAIL!?  
“The COOL hit rock band Fairy tail announces a special surprise for fan’s in Magnolia. Seeing as their world tour is coming to an end and the last concert takes place in their home town, fans will get an opportunity to fill a spot in the band! COOL! COOL! Lissana strause, the band's lead female singer has quit to pursue her own career. The members are sad to see her go but support her decision and have decided that the band can’t grow, without a lead female singer. As wonderful as Cana’s voice is, she has said numerous times that she wasn’t ready for a job as large as lead singer, “The Popularity is even more intense than it is now.” She stated in her latest interview with sorcerer weekly. “Don't know if I can handle all that pressure!” They are holding tryouts this weekend! Fans will be given a part of their COOL latest hit, “Bad Romance” to sing and the lucky girl with the cool vocals will get the spot. Better start warming up those vocal fans, because I've heard the song wasn’t easy. But for now, Fairy tail urges you to come and see their last concert tonight as a tribute to lissanas departure. You heard it first at Sorcerer weekly! Hope to see you at their COOOL concert tonight. Jason, signing out.``

A small click sounded from the T.V snapped Lucy out of her wildly scrambled thoughts. Shaking her head in confusion, she turned to face her friend who was currently bubbling with excitement. Why wouldn't she be? The two friends were lucky enough to receive tickets going to Fairy tails last concert on their ‘Rock city’ tour. Levy had been ecstatic, freaking out over how her friend from middle school was in the band and managed to score them both front row tickets. They two were filled with bubbling enthusiasm at this once in a lifetime opportunity. Not that it really was a “once in a lifetime opportunity. That’s just what her friend Yukino decided to called it. Now, it was the morning of the concert.

Lucy was rudely woken up by the sound of her small apartment door slamming open and the muffled sounds of excitement coming from Levy, who quickly turned on the T.V and switched to a desired channel. The news about Fairy tail’s open position wasn’t what she had expected to hear, at all.

“L-levy” Lucy suddenly spoke up, interrupting the moment of stunned silence. “Are you...Thinking about trying out?” She played dumb in hopes that her friend would leave her alone. The deadpanned look that she received in return confirmed an answer. Lucy’s eyes widened, realization overcoming her features at the mischievous glint in the small girl's eyes.

“NO!” She yelled pulling the covers over her body to shield herself from her friend's pleading look. Lucy was weak to puppy dog eyes and Levy knew it.

“C’mon, Lu-chan!” She whined harshly tugging off the blankets that Lucy hid under.  
“I-i’m not even that good!” Lucy hissed in denial. She groaned once her ‘shield’ was eventually ripped off and she faced her friend with a small pout.

“They’d never want someone like me…” It was true. Lucy had been told more than once that she wasn’t a very likable person. She’s been called many things, all based on her appearance. She was pretty, and she was blond, that alone gave people a good reason to tease and mock her constantly. Lucy shook her head, ridding herself of such depressing thoughts. She was somewhere else now, with nicer peers and a more positive atmosphere. She wouldn't trade her life now for the world.

Levy gave her friend a small comforting smile. “I think otherwise Lu, I need you to try- just this once! After that I'll leave it alone, promise!” Lucy bit her lip nervously.

“I don’t know…”

“Lu-chan, I know the things that you went through at your old home, and I’m not telling you to just suddenly get over it. I’d never do that. But i’m asking you to take some chances and live a little. You only live once, y'know?”

A sigh sounded around the silent room as Lucy tiredley dove head first into her pillows. Levy was right. Lucy had a talent, she realized that she sounded at least decent enough to be considered good. But she wasn’t great. Fairy tail was great. She had their origin story practically implanted in her memory.

A group of friends gathered together 3 years ago to put together a band. They started off by playing at local bars and sometimes on the streets, sharing their love of music with anyone lucky enough to be passing by. Not even a year later they were signed by GMC records, a company that only signed the best of the best. Rating from the ever so popular “Lamia scale” to the newly admired girl group, “Mermaid heel”

Fairy tail was amazing, and their band mates even more so. The amount of charities that they've constantly donated to is too many to count. Not only were the members extremely talented, Gajeel redfox on the drums, Cana Alberona the back up vocals and lead guitar, Gray fullbuster on bass, and Natsu dragneel, The most extraordinarily skilled singer that Lucy has ever heard. He’s popular for melting the hearts of every teen girl around, a fire in his voice like no one ever before. Yes, they were ridiculously popular, but they were also genuinely humble people from the inside out.

That’s why Lucy loves the band so much. She aspired to become just like them, morals and all. Heck, even the thought of being in an audience while they performed had sent her heart into a flurry of back flips. She eagerly yearned for this sudden chance to grow close to them, but that didn’t disregard the voice in the back of her head telling her that she wasn't good enough.  
Lisanna Strauss was as gifted as she was beautiful, and that's saying a lot. Lucy couldn't beat that even if she wanted to. Was she ready for such a large pressure to be held over her at every moment. That’s saying if she even got in, which she sincerely doubted would happen.

“I’ll think about it, Lev” Came Lucy’s reluctant reply. Levy only smiled brightly, jumping out of bed and pulling open the curtains stationed right next to it.

“Perfect” She said with a grin. “Now Let’s get ready! I can’t wait to see Gajeel again! It’s been forever!” Lucy gave an amused smirk.

“I bet you're finally gonna confess your love for him, right Levy” She teases. A light chuckle escaped her mouth at the horrified look on Levy’s face.

“Says you!” She squacked back. “It’s pretty obvious that you have a thing for Natsu!- then again who doesn't?” Lucy rolled her eyes.  
“Why are we getting ready so early anyways?” she asked, ignoring her friend's comment.

“Becauuuuse, you take forever to get ready!” Levy whined. “Plus, I forgot to tell you but were meeting all of the band members after the show, most likely for dinner so you need to be extra prepared.”

“It doesn't take me 8 hours to get ready!” Lucy yelled before what the girl said had properly sunk in.

Levy was surprised at her reaction. She had expected it to be… well, more dramatic?  
“WAIT WHAT!?” Ah- There it is. “And you're only telling me this now!?”

Levy gave an uninterested shrug. “Must’ve slipped my mind.” She smugly purred.

“LEVYY!!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a shock to absolutely no one that Lucy and Levy had been late. Honestly, Levy saw this coming. There was a reason she woke Lucy up at 10:00 in the morning. But of course, Lucy just had to stop by billions of places while they made their way to the concert. It would be a lie if Levy told you she hadn’t enjoyed herself on Lucy's little...field trips. But she was still fairly annoyed that they were late.

“Your Lucky they let us cut” She scowled as they patiently waited in front of the stage next to the other excited, screeching teenage girls.

“Of course they let us pass” Lucy scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. “That guard was way too gullible” By guard, she was referring to the “famous” Loke Celestial, also known as “Leo”. Everyone knew that he was only here because he owed Fairy tail a huge favor. Lucy just took the fact that he was an uncontrollable flirt to her advantage. Men were so simple.

“Plus we made it in time.” She argued. “Were here, so stop pouting, they'll be out in a few minutes!” She excitedly hopped from one foot to another, which was a bit surprising considering what she was wearing. She went with something casual, but still a bit fancy. She wore tight high waisted jeans which were neatly ornamented with 3 buttons trailing up. Her black shirt which happily displayed a pink version of Fairy tail’s well-known logo was a crop top, showing only a sliver of skin. She wore her usual pink heart-shaped earrings, a symbol that reminded her of her late mother, and her hair was delicately brushed back into a high bun. A streak of hair falling down each side of her face. Completing her look, on her feet were half-inch black heels. Yeah, unlike levy she looked like she was prepared to go to a rock concert. Levy only wore simple brown ripped shorts over black leggings. Her shirt was a black spaghetti strap crop top, which ended in white ruffles, right above her belly button. A headband with a white flower kept her wild blue hair and usual bangs separated. She wore long brown boots, ones that were originally brought to match with Lucy.

Ok... So maybe she wasn’t entirely “out of place” but she was still less dressed up than the other teens in her area. Most of the people that she spotted had on very revealing clothes. Almost as if they were prepared to attend a party right after the concert; which they probably were.

The lights dimmed snapping Levy out of her train of thought. Excited squeals sounded around her and she and Lucy gripped each other's hands eagerly. She couldn't wait to see Gajeel again! It’s been too long.

“Hey Magnolia!” A cheerful voice sounded from the speakers. Enthusiastic cries responded and the voice lightly chuckled. The stage was still dark, but anyone who’s ever heard of Fairy tail knew that the owner of the voice was none other than Natsu Dragneel. A guitar started up and the squeals grew louder.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten about this one” Came Natsu’s smug voice. “It’s personally one of my favorites.” 

A light high pitched laugh echoed around and the fans roared even louder.

“All of them are your favorite Natsu” Lissana’s voice teased. The guitar in the background grew even louder.

“You know me so well,” Natsu teased back. Not even a second later, The lights cleared and revealed 5 figures. Natsu began singing to the tune of rock city boy.

"This is so great!" Lucy praised, bumping Levy to the side teasingly.

"Your welcome!" Her friend teased back.

The two lightly danced and occasionally sang to songs as the concert drove on. Every now and then, Levy's eyes would scan over her old friend, closely observing him aggressively tapping on the drums. In some rare moments, she would see his gaze linger over her too, but his expression remained nonchalant. It was once Natsu and Lisanna began singing one of Lucy’s favorite songs that she completely zoned out.

Lucy on the other hand was having the time of her life. She danced around like she hasn’t danced in years. Every so often she would comment on the band's players, or the effects as the concert rose closer to its end.

The blond wasn’t one to judge concerts on the band's focus. They had their own lives behind just being superstars, something might have been going on and she respected that. That being said, tonight felt strange. It may have just been her imagination but… it felt like Natsu’s gaze would linger over the crowd longer than it needed too. 

Specifically over her. 

Yet after every time, it happened she just shrugged it off, calming the voice of alarm in her head with reasonable excuses. 

It’s a large crowd, he’s probably looking at all of the other girls?

Or

We are right in front of the stage, maybe he just wants to give his fans the best concert?

That last one didn’t have her too convinced but the idea was quickly shoved to the back of her mind when what she thought was the band's last song began to strum on a guitar.

She had a sudden urge to fangirl to Levy about the song, it was personally one of her favorites. But she abruptly bit her tongue when she realized that her friend's attention was elsewhere. She fought back a smirk and kept her further thoughts to herself. The concert was almost over, so she might as well enjoy it. Or so she thought. 

The crowd erupted into boisterous noise as the last song ended. Lucy among them, letting out a loud whistle that she would only do when a concert has ended until Levy harshly tugged on her wrist.

“Lu-chan!” She whined. “Remember we have to meet with them, let's go out last.” Of course, she remembered. How could she forget! “Plus” Levy chimed pointing a finger at the stage. “They're not done.”

Lucy's head swirled around only to find that her friend was right. The band was crowding around the drum set, talking in low whispers. But they weren’t ‘packing up’. In fact, Gajeel actually seemed to be getting ready to play again. The confused murmurs from the crowd told Lucy that she and Levy weren't the only ones who'd noticed. 

The band dispersed back into their original spots while Natsu gave the crowd a cheeky grin. “We’ve got a little surprise for you since this’ll be our last show” Levy’s eyes widened when she saw Gajeel give a proud smirk at her. She could practically hear his ‘Gihi’ from where she was standing, Which wasn’t too far away- but still. A guitar once again started up but this time to an unmistakably new tune. 

The crowd cheered, quickly recognizing the rhythm. It was Fairy tail's latest hit, “Bad romance.” Lisanna grinned at the crowd appreciatively and sang. “WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!” 

Lucy and Levy squealed in delight. This opportunity could help Lucy analyze what they were looking for at tryouts. Although she didn’t exactly say yes to Levy's offer, she didn’t say no either. Levy smiled up at her friend. 

“Lu! Pay attention this will help” Lucy rolled her eyes but couldn't help the wide grin that fell on her face when the chorus came up. This was her favorite part. Ignoring the slight wobble in her legs as she listened to Natsu sing, Lucy jumped to the rhythm and enjoyed the song.

“I want your lovin’ I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!” He sang followed by Lisanna’s muffled ‘oh.’ 

At this point in time, Lucy gave little thought to the small voice in the back of her head that told her Natsu kept looking down at her. She just let herself feel the beat, smiling up at Lisanna, eager to hear her sing again. What she didn’t expect was for Natsu to lightly stroll over to her as he sang his next line. She knew this time that he was definitely staring at her, and the excited glint in his eyes told her that he wanted her to do the impossible. She audibly gulped and felt time slow down, staring at him with wide eyes. She didn’t want to… She couldn't...She didn’t-

Levy’s words hauntingly repeated in her head. “I’m asking you to take some chances and live a little. You only live once, ya know?” 

She wanted to…

Of course, she wanted to! She wanted to sing for Natsu. She wanted to sing for the crowd, she wanted to blow everyone away. She wanted to make Levy proud; and she would do this. Time sped up again and Natsu finished his lyrics.

“I want your lovin, all your love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!” Putting the microphone down to her level he gave her a cheeky smile. Lucy opened her mouth and the sound came out before she could convince herself to stop it.

“Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-OH!” She heard the crowd gasp and felt the intense stare of the members of Fairy tail but she shrugged it off with a confident grin. Levy cheered her on with wide eyes and an excited giggle.

Lucy finished, snapping Natsu out of his temporary daze and he stared at her, cheeks flushed, mouth wide in surprise. 

“Caught in a bad romance” They sang together. “Oh-Oh-Oh! Caught in a bad romance!”  
She saw him reluctantly stand up and with one glance at her confused look, his face was burning. He quickly turned back towards an equally surprised Lisanna and continued on with their song. Levy gave her a large bear hug, and Lucy giggled loudly when they almost fell.

Natsu and Lisanna finished the song with ease, almost as if Lucy’s singing hadn't affected them at all. The crowd followed in pursuit, but Levy could tell they hadn’t gotten over it. The menacing glares and the shocked, not so subtle, glances that other teens shot at Lucy had her convinced. But Levy also knew that they could glare and hiss all they wanted because if Gajeel's gaping mouth and wide eyes told her anything, it was that Lucy had already won herself a spot as a member of the band. 

With one last note and the hollering praise of hundreds of adoring fans, Fairy tail’s ‘Rock city’ tour came to an end and with it, Lucy’s everyday normal life did too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my posting schedule is so inconsistent! But thank you everyone who commented on chapter 1 because it made me want to continue this story. I have a broad idea of where I want it to go and how I'm going to develop everyone's relationships. Anyway, enjoy the story.

To be personally escorted to the backroom that Fairy tail was currently occupying came as a surprise to everyone. Like Levy had suggested, she and Lucy waited while the crowd cleared out around them. But not even 5 minutes into waiting, Loke comes towards them with a sly grin. Suggestive eyes landed over Lucy's figure before slowly dragging up to her chocolate brown eyes. 

“I’ve heard that you two have a pass to see the band” He purred leaning over the blond. Levy made a slight gagging noise before subtly pushing him off of her friend.

“Yes, that is correct” Lucy irritably growled, distancing herself from him. “Who wants to know” Levy raised a questioning eyebrow. Loke only laughed it off and snaked his hand around her waist. 

“I’ve been instructed to escort you over safely.” Levy pushed him off earning a small giggle from Lucy. Levy smiled at her and took her hand. “Lead the way” She beamed. Yes, Loke was being annoyingly persistent with his advances, but the bubbling excitement of knowing that Gajeel was only a small distance away had her grinning from ear to ear. Loke let out a defeated sigh and began walking. 

It confused Lucy why the band members called them specifically. It may have been Gajeel’s idea because he wanted Levy to be safe. Lucy hadn't met him personally but the media’s told many stories. Each one seems to fit with Levy’s description of him. Though in her stories, he’s a big huggable grizzly bear armed with natural metal spikes. While in the media… well… Let's just say every time Lucy remembers the first, and the last interview that he’s ever done by himself- She shuddered. No one’s fingers should bend that way. Because of this Lucy’s train of thought goes in a full circle. So why are they being escorted?

Soon enough; they were edging close to a door decorated with large words, “BACKSTAGE” and that's when Loke decided to explain…

“I heard you singing” He smiled a bit teasingly. Lucy blushed and looked away. That was new. Usually, people would call her a showoff, or tell her to shut up. Others would just glare enviously; like the crowd had done today. But now, as she scanned Loke’s eyes for any intended malice, she saw none. Only a bit of humor and gentle admiration.

“Y-yeah…” Lucy stuttered out. 

“You sounded amazing,” he praised. 

Another blush overcame Lucy's features at the comment. This man was strange. One moment he’s a womanizer and the next… he’s giving her a genuine compliment.

“Were here!” Loke revealed, holding open the same door from before. The two girls timidly thanked him, grateful for his unexpected change in behavior. 

“I’m not the only one who thought you sounded amazing” He muttered lowly so that only Lucy would hear him as she walked by. With a wink and a small salute, he exited the door leaving behind a surprised Lucy. Surprised; and now extremely nervous.

“Oh, they're here!” Lisanna squealed, running up to Lucy and holding her in a bone-crushing hug.

“Uhhh…” Lucy turned to Levy, silently begging the girl to help her only to get a small giggle in reply. The blond gave her a pointed look. Traitor.

“Hi?” She breathed when Lisanna finally let her go.

“Don’t kill her before we get to meet her” Gray suggested throwing his friend an amused grin. He cooly strutted over to the two. The silver-haired girl shyly chuckled and apologized.

“No it's okay” Lucy Bashfully retorted, waving her hands around dismissively. Gray held his hand out for her to shake.

“You sounded great out there….”

“Lucy” She corrected, gratefully accepting his hand.

“Lucy, huh?” He mused casting a teasing smirk behind him. A growl sounded around the room and Lucy thought she heard a voice mumble ‘shut up ice freak’ 

Dismissing the thought, she turned to Levy who, oddly enough, had a small blush on her cheeks. The thing is… She wasn’t looking at Gajeel. Weird.

“G-gray” She stuttered, pointing at Gray with shaking fingers. “Your pants” The bassist flushed a bright scarlet and set out to hysterically scramble around the room in search of his pants.

“Oh shoot! Where did I put them!” He cried. 

The resonating sound of an amused cackle echoed around the room. “HAHAHA, That’s what you get, stripper!” It bellowed.  
Gray irritably looked up from his place within the couch cushions and glared menacingly. “What was that, Pyro freak!?”

“You heard me, ice princess!”

“You Little-”

Soon the two weren’t only throwing insults at each other. Pillows, phones, pants, glass bottles, food- wait...glass bottles? Oh. Like the one hurling towards Lucy’s unsuspecting face- WAIT WHAT!?

The hand of an unamused Gajeel caught the bottle from hitting Lucy right in the face just in the nick of time. She let go of a breath that she didn’t even realize she was holding.

“What was it you said about not killing the girls before we get ta’ meet em?” He grumbled, setting the bottle down on a nearby broken table. It landed on the floor with a loud crash.

“S-Sorry Lucy” Gray sputtered apologetically, collecting his pants that were once again lost in his battle with Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, he hasn’t gotten up and introduced himself. Not that it was a problem or anything, Lucy just expected him to be one of the first people to jump at the opportunity to meet her. Oh geez, now she’s sounding like a narcissistic slob. That’s just like being compared to Bora. She cringed at the thought. All things aside, she wasn’t stupid enough to not know that his reaction to her singing was good. As a writer, she tends to know what certain expressions on a human's face mean. So what was his problem?

Like a mind reader, Lissana pointed an accusing finger at Natsu and snarled. “Don’t be rude Natsu, come introduce yourself”

“Oh…” He coughed awkwardly, getting up from his previous spot, on the broken table. “Right…”  
Stopping a few feet away from Lucy, he held out his hand and hid his face in his scarf. The only thing anyone in the room heard was barely audible “Hi I'm Natsu, it’s n-nice to meet you…”

“Get closer you idiot!” Gray scoffed, pushing the struggling boy closer.

“Oi! Who do you think you're touching popsicle di-”

“Natsu.” Lisanna beamed, with a sickeningly sweet smile dancing on her lips. “Would you mind repeating what you said just a bit louder? I’m sure Erza would love to hear about it later”

“A-AYE SIR!” He gulped, reluctantly looking at Lucy with an outstretched hand. “H-hello My name is Natsu Dragneel, lead male singer of the popular band, Fairy tail-”

“O-oi Natsu wait that’s not what she-”

“I am 17 years of age with the height of 5’9”, Blood type AB-”

“Salamander, the hell kind of shit are you spouting-”

“And contrary to popular belief my hair is in fact not pink but a light shade of salmon. Before you ask, no, my hair is not dyed. I was born this way and scared many doctors on my way out of my mother va-”

“Ok! Ok! I get it!” Lucy cried between confused giggles. “You weirdo” She murmured beneath her breath.

“Hey!” Natsu squawked, pulling his hand away in mock affront. “Y-your the weirdo!”

Lucy raised an impassive eyebrow, her hands falling on her hips. “How am I the weird one?”

“You don't just insult someone that you just met!” He reasoned.

“Say’s You! You did the exact same thing weirdo!”

“Oi stop calling me that, weirdo!”

“You don’t even know my name!”

“Of course I do! it’s…” He paused. Lucy rolled her eyes as she watched him glance over at Gray, searching for an answer. The bassist only waved him off with a disinterested frown.

“I-it’s…” Lisanna cringed away from the scene that was about to unfold. Anyone who’s met him for more than 5 minutes knows that he has a terrible memory. She should know especially. It took him a while to learn how to play the guitar, mostly because he kept forgetting that he had practice. Lisanna had ever so generously offered to teach him when they were younger after Gray challenged him to a music battle. Erza would always give him a beating after practices, going on about how rude it was to leave a young lady waiting.

“See!” Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You don’t even-”

“It’s Linnie!” Multiple facepalms sounded around the room. 

“Wha- No!”

“Loonie”

“Stop-”

“Luigi!?”

Lucy groaned in annoyance, picking up the nearest object and throwing it at his face to shut him up. That happened to be a pillow that landed near her as a result of the previous fight. As planned, the pillow hit him square in the face, sending him reeling back. Natsu hissed. “At this point, I can’t tell if you're doing this on purpose, or if you're just an idiot!” She growled.

Natsu sputtered, struggling to pull the pillow off of his face. “What the hell, Lucy!” Instead of her expected snarky reply, Natsu was met with silence. Even the small conversation between Levy, Gajeel, and Gray came to an abrupt halt. Lisanna’s face paled dramatically and Natsu finally realized his mistake. Not that it was a mistake in the first place but-

“‘Y-you…” Lucy shuddered. “You knew my name the whole time!” Natsu audibly gulped when the expression on her face turned sinister. He couldn't help but compare the look to Erza’s own.

“I-it’s not my fault” He shrieked when she stepped closer to him. He stumbled over his feet and words, trying to come up with a believable excuse and run away from her at the same time. “You're just so easy to mess with!” His back hit the edge of the couch. Uh oh… That was probably the wrong thing to say!

“I-I mean, your singing sounded beautiful!” Lucy froze, her fist stopping inches in front of his face. Like a light switch, the girl put her hands on her flushed cheeks and looked away shyly.

“Y-you think so…”

“Uhh…” Natsu stared up at her in confusion. Wasn’t she just mad at him? Whatever, it didn’t matter, at least he wasn’t gonna die now. Women are weird.

“Yeah, Of course! Everyone did” He gestured to his fellow band members with a wide, face splitting, grin. They all nodded in agreement, although Gajeel was a bit reluctant.

“W-well…” Lucy was at a loss for words. She isn’t usually complemented this much. Once her father bitterly enrolled her into a private school, she basically kept to herself which included her singing voice. Levy was one of the only people who has ever heard it before tonight's concert. All attention was on her… and she kind of liked it. Her brain flashed to an image of Bora once again. 

Maybe not.

“W-weren't we supposed to go for dinner?” She suddenly remembered, squeaking in surprise when Gajeel sent her a bitter glare. What did she do…?

“AW YEAH! I LIKE HER ALREADY!” Natsu cheered, jumping up from his spot by the couch to dance around the room. Gray glared at her too. What did she do!?

“Way to go blondie” A new voice teased from behind her. Lucy stumbled around until she found her composure once again. A girl with brown curly hair with breath that smells faintly of alcohol hollard in laughter at her reaction. Where did she come from?

“Don’t be so weird” The girl that Lucy now recognized as Cana reassured. There's that name again. She wasn’t weird! Before anyone had a chance to protest a loud bang sounded from the corner of the room. The noise oddly resembled the sound of a head being knocked against a wall…

“Gajeel!” Levy shrieked, scattering over to Natsu’s now limp body. “Why would you do that-” A giggle sounded from Lucy’s Left. Lisanna was attempting to muffle her laughter.

“He’ll be fine.” She assured, waving her hand in dismissal. “But Gajeel, I don’t think you had to go that far…” Gajeel scoffed and started fixing the cushions onto the couch. Gray joined in, cleaning up the mess that he and Natsu made.

“Serves that ash for brains right” Gray muttered to no one in particular. Gajeel nodded in agreement. “Not only that, but we have fans to meet. Bunny girl and Shrimp aren't the only ones with expensive tickets. 

“Bunny girl?” Lucy Gawked. 

“Ughh” A no longer unconscious Natsu groaned. The boy sat up and glared at his friend covered in piercings. His annoyed look promised nothing short of “I’ll get you back for that metal head!”

“What do we do with Luce and Levy until then?” He asked, focusing his attention on Lisanna.

“Luce?” The blond girl asked again. Of course, she was ignored. 

Lisanna shrugged in reply to Natsu’s question. “Guess they can just hang with you till were done” 

“Wait!” Lucy Commanded, trying to get the silver-haired girl's attention. But once again she was interrupted. 

“Alright, Luce!” Nastu piped up, dragging her to a door with Levy trailing not too far behind. The blond teen sputtered incoherent sentences until she heard a door slam and lock behind her. She yanked her arm from Nasu’s tight grip and took in her surroundings. Rubbing her aching wrist she observed a cramped room, no larger than her own bathroom. The room was occupied with a small couch, a bowl-shaped coffee table and an old TV that looked like it came from some crappy 80’s cartoon. Seriously. It had an antenna.

Awkwardly clicking her teeth, Levy swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet, hands clasped lightly behind her petit form. “Sooo….” She breathed, staring at Natsu expectantly. The lead singer lazily looked over at her, flopping down on the couch in a position that faintly reminded Lucy of a slug. “Mind telling us why we’re here?”

Popping a handful of Cheeto puffs into his mouth, Natsu replied. “Ta peffol arw gowna fee wem” Levy and Lucy shared a bewildered look. “What?” Natsu dramatically sighed, grabbing another handful of chips and stuffing his face. “I faid-” 

“TALK AFTER YOU'VE FINISHED CHEWING YOU IDIOT!” Lucy screamed, snatching the bag of chips from his hands and slamming it down on the table beside him. Tired, and now slightly irritated, Natsu judgingly inspected Lucy’s glare with one of his own.

“I take it back” He grumbled, childishly crossing his arms on his chest. “Your no fun” Not even waiting for a reply he added, “I said the people are gonna see them; people as in our other fans that also have backstage passes”

“What about you? You're literally the lead singer!”

Natsu looked at them pointedly. “You know Gajeel and interviews?” The two girls shuddered at the memory. “Yeah. That.”

“Really? I didn’t know you hated people that much, It doesn't show…”

“What!? Of course, I don’t hate people!”

“Then why are you in here?”

“Because- Hey! those are my chips!”

Lucy looked at Natsu, lazily popping another chip into her mouth. Natsu swore he felt a vein pop. Who does this chick think she is!? Just because she was kind of pretty? Or her hair shockingly resembles gold silk? Or because her eyes seemed to draw him in like rare chocolate. Only instead, her eyes were the ones devouring him! The way they pulled him in- wait what?

“Are you gonna answer my question?” Lucy asked, licking her fingers free of Cheeto dust. At some point Levy ended up on the couch beside Lucy, munching on his chips as well... WAIT! 

“Hey! Just because Lucy gets a pass doesn't mean you do too!” Levy tilted her head in confusion. “I mean- Neither of you gets a pass! Give me my food!”

“Honestly Natsu” Lucy scolded, wagging her finger accusingly. “Learn to be more polite. Sharing is caring.”

“I don’t care!” He growled, snatching the chips from her hands with a pout. Lucy groaned dramatically, spreading herself over Levy so that she almost took up the whole couch. She peaked her eyes up at Natsu, chuckling when she saw him scrunching over the arm of the couch. He looked squished, which was initially her plan in the first place.

“You look comfy” She teased lightly.

“Whatever” He grumbled, munching more chips and sending crumbs flying everywhere. Lucy made a face. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Her feet shifted from left to right, allowing her access to view how many others were still waiting in line before her. There were quite a few, maybe about six or seven. Not that Lucy cared much. She was only here because she promised she would come.

She wasn’t confident in her abilities, not by a long shot. And she was fairly certain that the girl in front of her, with the braided bangs and 16 layers of makeup, was cursing at her under her breath. Not that she knew why… Ugh! she just wanted to go home!

Curling up in her blankets and bingeing sailor moon sounded like a much more appealing use of her time than this. Fairy tail’s lead auditions. Multiple times, Lucy has considered turning tail and running away but she just can’t.

She promised Levy. 

She promised Fairy Tail!

After their dinner on the night of the concert, Lucy wanted to head home ASAP. Yes, the night was fun, more fun than she’s had in ages! But she felt gross and sweaty, and she needed to clean all of the food out of her hair. It would have been nice if someone had warned her about who she sat next to. Natsu doesn't know how to keep his mouth closed while he's chewing-no- inhaling his food. In the end, Levy threw her into the car before she had the chance to dislocate the boy's shoulder. The members gradually said their goodbye’s, each one followed by the same demand- er, comment.

“I expect to see you at tryouts this weekend.”

So here she was, nervously fiddling with her fingers as she waited with the last 3 people in line, including herself. The door squeaked open, a scarlet haired woman lightly ushering out the previous ‘contestant.’

“You may enter,” She said sharply, the tone of her voice contradicting the light smile that soon adorned her face. The next girl grinned up at her pleasantly before walking up the steps into the large auditorium. The scarlet haired woman nodded at them sharply before the door closed, leaving behind a breathy echo in its wake.

And then there were two…

Wow...this was incredibly awkward. Maybe coming here late on purpose was a bad idea. The adrenaline rush that she felt when she first arrived has long since faded. Now all she had to work with was the bubbling pool of worry and self-doubt that had her stomach twisting in the most uncomfortable ways. Yay.

“You're not special. You know that right?”

Huh? Was that directed at her? Lucy looked at her surroundings, searching for any other person around, besides the woman who spoke. When she found no one, she turned to the girl hesitantly. 

“I’m sorry?” She squeaked.

“Just because you sang at their concert doesn't make you any less equal than the rest of us. Any less inferior to me.” The woman snarled, glaring at Lucy with a fierce hatred. 

Ohhh, so that was it. It wasn’t Lucy’s imagination when she heard the woman curse her earlier. The human bath bomb was just jealous. Lucy scoffed. How childish.

“Do you think I came here expecting them to hand me the spot on a silver platter?” She sassed, throwing her hands on her hips.

The woman smirked. “It doesn't matter if you did or not. I’ll be the one taking the title in the end anyway.”

“And what makes you so sure?”

“Trust me. I will.”

The door squeaked again, signaling the end of their argument before it could even begin. The blond held her tongue as the woman confidently sashayed her way up the steps, her high heels clicking each time her feet made contact with the ground.

“I’ll make sure to greet you personally when I become the new face of Fairy Tail.” She purred cockily. “Remember the name, Minerva.” Then the door slammed shut. Both the redhead and Lucy were left slightly gaping at the scene that just occurred. 

The redhead cleared her throat. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucy. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh geez,” Lucy groaned, crouching on the ground defiantly. If she had to hear another earful about her being given ‘special treatment’, then she’d do it on her own terms! However, to Lucy's astonishment, the girl in front of her laughed gingerly. The blond raised her head, removing it from the place within her small hands tentatively. 

“I assure you I am not here to ridicule you.”

“If you say so…” 

Lucy wanted to believe her, and she did for the most part. Although she couldn't help but eye her skeptically, scanning for any sign of deceit. The ridiculing- or what they liked to call ‘constructive criticism’ has happened way too much for her liking. Worst 3 days of her life.

“My name is Erza” The scarlet haired woman held out her hand in assistance. Lucy happily took it, smiling genuinely with a nod. Ezra was such a beautiful name. But why did it seem so familiar- Wait...Erza! Before her thought could properly settle in, the woman whose name Lucy now regretted not remembering hoisted her up swiftly, and with a lot of power. So much power in fact, that Lucy stumbled forward and hit her head on the wall, hard. If there wasn’t a dent there, then she must definitely have a concussion. 

“Ah- my apologies” Erza grinned down at her proudly. A concerning twinkle defining her once solely brown eyes. If Lucy wasn’t so out of it, she would have assumed that she did it on purpose. 

“Eh, n-no you're fine! I was just caught off guard…”

Erza hooked unto Lucy’s arm, this time much more gently, and seated her down on one of the steps. As gross as it might have been, the dizzy girl appreciated the thought entirely. Just as her world stopped spinning, she caught an ear of muffled argument that was quickly getting louder.

“I told you we should have called her back!”

“Shut up, Flame brains, I didn't think she’d actually do anything!”

“I knew you were dumb but this-” The door squeaked open again. Ugh, if Lucy had to hear that sound one more time today she was gonna make sure someone walked out of this building with a concussion! 

Coincidently, as it violently swung open, the door hit Erza right in the back of her head. The promising rage and revenge were clear as day, Lucy watched it reflect off of her pupils. Staring into the girls' eyes only lasted a few seconds before another pair clouded her vision. An undeniably recognizable pair of beautiful onyx eyes. Natsu.

“Luce are you okay!? What did she do!?” He panicked, totally ignoring the fact that he had just hit Erza- The Erza scarlet -in the back of the head with a door. From what Lucy’s heard from him and Gray, Erza was a devil. And the outcome of messing with her consisted of missing teeth and a flurry of decorated bruises all over your body. So why on earth did Natsu not apologize? 

Maybe because he didn’t get the chance.

Erza had pummeled him into the ground before Lucy had the time to answer his question. She winced sympathetically knowing that those injuries would definitely bruise. It was astonishing how the pink-haired boy managed to keep his title as ‘The face of Fairy Tail’ when he was this incredibly stupid.

Minerva peeked her head through the door, following in after Gray. She took a glance at the half of Natsu that wasn’t in the floor and winced. Though unlike Lucy it probably wasn’t in sympathy. She turned her head to Gray in silent question. The now shirtless bassist only nonchalantly shrugged. This was a common occurrence. 

“Ok…” Minerva muttered quietly. She pointed to him questioningly and asked. “Will I still be able to audition with him incapacitated?”

“Oh! no, he’ll be up in a second” Lucy answered, waving her hand in dismissal. This is just like when Gajeel slammed his head against the wall. Minerva glared. Oh yeah… She doesn't like her… 

Noted.

“Don’t act so friendly with them blondie” She hissed, turning her head to the door and stomping through. “I’ll be waiting for you to take this seriously”

“Ok bye…” Lucy sighed groggily. 

“What's her problem,” Gray asked, motioning his thumb towards the door. Lucy groaned, answering Gray over the noise of Erza tugging Natsu out of the floor.

“She doesn't like me because I sang at the concert, which wasn’t even my decision by the way.”  
“Oh, so she’s jealous because she thinks you have an amazing voice?” Gray mused.

“No, she’s mad because she thinks I have an unfair advantage?”

“Why’s she think that?” Natsu's voice piped in. Both heads swerved to look at the boy who was staring at the two with a curious head tilt.

“How should I know” Lucy answered before adding. “I do know that she’s not the only one though” Natsu's face scrunched in confusion.

“That’s weird…” He murmured.

“Indeed” Erza interrupted. “However, I do believe that you need to continue with the auditions. Your schedule is very busy.”

“Right…”

“Lucy” She turned to the blond in question who instantly stiffened at the serious tone that she was using. “I look forward to your performance” and with a nod of her head, she shuffled a protesting Natsu through the door which once again shut with an echoed slam.

“Fuck…”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Alright, let's see what you got bunny girl” Gajeel smirked, lightly tossing a microphone into her hands. Lucy smiled shyly after fumbling with the wire for an embarrassing amount of time.

“Ok…”

“Don’t be scared, Lucy!” Lisanna cheered from her seat in the ‘audience’ section. The white-haired girl gave an enthusiastic thumbs up and gestured to Natsu. “Just focus on singing, he will adjust to whatever you decide to do!”

“O-ok…”

Of course, Lisanna made it sound easier than it really was. Once Lucy was called onto the stage, Gray instructed her to just sing “Bad Romance” with Natsu. They didn’t really want to see much from her, only if she and the male lead singer had good enough ‘Chemistry’ to be singing together. Whatever that meant. 

Jeez, the dance portion of the auditions seemed so much easier than this. And at the time, Lucy felt like she would throw up. Now though...she couldn't even describe what she felt like now. 

“Hey” Natsu called out from beside her. “It’ll be ok. Just breathe and relax. No one is judging you”

“Right…” Lucy followed his instructions. A deep breath in for 4 counts. 1...2...3...4… and out. 1...2...3...4…

“Good.” He grinned a glistening smile in her direction and motioned for Gajeel to play the recording. It began as Natsu eyed her cautiously. “You ready?” He asked.

Lucy paused before sending the boy a grin of her own. “As much as I'll ever be.” She replied honestly. Natsu chuckled and began on his cue. 

Want your bad romance!  
Want your bad romance!

I want you ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it’s free  
I want your love (I want your love)  
Love love love  
I want your love (I want your love I want your love)

And Lucy followed.

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love (I want your love)  
Love love love  
I want your love (I want your love I want your love)

Lucy dared a sneaking glance in Natsu's direction only to find him doing the same thing. His eyes sparkled in the same way Erza’s had, and the blond took that as a good sign. Maybe…  
With a small wink, Lucy continued.

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad!  
You bad romance!

I want your Lovin’  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance (Oh oh oh oh oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers’ revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance!

This was it. And unlike last time, Lucy was prepared. Hours of practice with and without feedback from Levy have all led up to this moment. The one where she would blow everyone one away. Lucy was going to prove herself. People like Minerva had unknowingly provoked a challenge out of the girl. And if there was one thing anyone should know about Lucy, It was that she never backed down from a challenge. The blond smirked.

Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh-

A deafening screech threatened to shatter her eardrums only a moment later. Every person in the large space covered their ears painfully as soon as the sound erupted. It stopped of course, and not a moment too soon. Speechless heads turned to what they assumed caused the sound and glared in the direction of a guilty-looking pink-haired singer. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and slowly bent down to fetch his fallen mic.

“Natsu what the hell!?” Gray sneered from his seat, the echo of the room mockingly repeating his phrase.

“Yeah, that was kind of uncalled for” Lisanna agreed however, her anger was more subtle than most others. Like Cana for example, who hadn’t spoken a word since Lucy had first walked in.

“I already have a killer hangover!” She barked, chugging more mysterious liquid from a bottle in her hand. One that strangely resembled a flask… “I don’t need you making it worse kid!”

“Shut up! You've been listening to loud music since this whole addition started!” Natsu hissed back, placing the microphone in its rightful stand.

“He’s got you there” Gray acknowledged, further proving his point by gesturing towards the flask in the guitarist's hands.

“That’s fine and all” Gajeel’s deep voice interrupted threateningly. “But I need a nap after almost gettin my fucking eardrums exploded so let’s just call it a day and move on, yeah?”

“Call it a day…” Lucy repeated softly. 

Oh... So they were just going to end her audition here...? Thank goodness! Now she wouldn't have to deal with any more criticism from adoring fans! No one would hate her because their assumptions were all wrong! She already basically became friends with the members, so she can always rub that in their faces. Lucy obviously wasn’t going to be picked if they ended the audition now.

But what if they pick her anyway...? HA! As if that would actually-

…

What if they picked her anyway...? Why would they pick her!? She was too shy! It’s not like they knew her personally or anything! I mean, they kind of did but- They wouldn't just-

They totally would.

All eyes turned to her just in time to see her attitude shift drastically.

“Call it a day!” she hollered distastefully, shooting a hard glare towards Gajeel. “I did not go through all of this shit just for you to prove their point!” 

“Lucy…” Lisanna tried to interject but ultimately failed.

“Were finishing this goddamn audition! and I don't care how many eardrums I have to explode to get it!” Natsu flinched, sending the girl a message that she should now switch targets. Lucy happily complied.

“And you! Drop that shit again” She gestured towards the microphone. “and I’ll fucking end you. Got it!?”

“A-aye!” He replied stiffly, fumbling with the wire just as she had done only moments before.

“Good. Gajeel! We’ll start back from the chorus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho is that Minerva ;) 
> 
> lol I really enjoy writing her character in this story. Personally I'm not a big fan of her but she act so much like me, it's scary. (I'm not a bully or anything) Anyway thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha we stan an inconsistent posting schedule...haha
> 
> Ugh, this is gonna get so much worse when school starts. But don't worry! I'm determined to finish this story! I will, I promise!

Gajeel and Natsu stood outside of their shared hotel room, glaring at the door hard enough to burn holes. Today was the day that they could go home. The only problem was that they lived in the same direction.

“Let’s go salamander” 

And in the same neighborhood.

“I’m coming, iron man”

In houses that were close.

“Whatever.” 

Because they were neighbors.

The two boys happily set off to the cab waiting for them outside. Being in a band together was fine, but there was nothing they hated more than sharing a room. Which is exactly what Erza had forced them to do the whole time while they were on tour. That obviously didn’t go as planned. Let's just say, whoever worked at the hotels had a lot to clean up…

They didn’t mind each other's presence though. Being cousins gave them enough time to get used to strange habits. Though, that didn’t make seeing the other less aggravating. They couldn't wait to get away from each other, Natsu especially.

“Lucy was nice” Their cab driver who was conveniently Loke commented as he drove off.

“Shut up you pervert” Natsu groaned, sulking in the back seat with his head limply hanging out of the window.

“Bunny girl was scary” Gajeel mentioned calmly. However, his face was just as green as his cousins.

“How so?” Loke asked, stopping at a red light. Both band members' faces became devoid of all color at the thought of the terrifying scene that took place only a day ago. They shuddered.

“You don’t wanna know man”

“She’s less of a bunny and more of a kangaroo”

“Right…”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Well… as comfortable as 2 motion sick boys could get in a moving vehicle. Loke decided that the conversation should end there and spent the rest of the drive listening to the radio. Coincidentally, right as he pulled into Gajeel’s driveway, a well-known rhythm began to play through the speakers. 

“And now” A woman spoke over the guitar. “I know many of you will recognize this one. Fairy tails brand new hit song Bad Romance!”

“Wow” Gajeel commented dryly, shutting the trunk of the car shut. With his duffle bag slung over his shoulder he began to walk up the steps of his home. “I’m leaving.”  
“Gajeel you jerk!” Natsu yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his retreating form. “You could have at least kept it open for me!”

“Hurry up I wanna go home” Loke called out from the window of his car, humming along with the song as it played.

“Yeah yeah,” The lead singer mumbled grumpily, snatching his things out of the trunk and slamming it closed. With a scolding and a wave from Loke, Natsu gingerly climbed his way up the steps of his home. He sucked in a breath to prepare himself for what was destined to come and placed a hand on the doorknob. 

Ok… It wouldn't be that bad. It's only been a few months… right? Yes, it has. His family wouldn't worry about him when it’s only been a few months! It would be like coming home from school! 

Definitely…

The boy gulped loudly.

Right as he went to twist the handle, it turned on its own and the door swung open. With wide eyes, Natsu observed the figure before him. 

A tall man with carefully tanned skin stood proudly with a grin. His spiky flowing pinkish-red locks bounced excitedly behind him as his muscular arms stretched wide open, practically begging for a hug.

“Natsu! My boy, welcome home!” And just like he silently promised, the man scooped him up into a bone-crushing hug, spinning him around and forcing him to enter the house without his fallen luggage.

“Ig...neel?” Natsu breathlessly replied. As much as he would have liked to dance around happily, the embrace left him in quite a disorientated state. 

“Put him down” A sweet voice, one that belonged to a woman scolded. Craning his neck painfully, Natsu saw as she wagged her finger in playful scolding. Her blue eyes sparkled in delighted as she took in the sight of her son.

“Grandneeny!” He gaped, flashing a cheeky smile. “I’m home!”

The woman smiled kindly. “Welcome home Natsu”

The sound of bare footsteps slapping against the hardwood floor inched closer to the living room during the two’s interaction. A small head of blue hair peeked into the entrance cautiously. Natsu could recognize those pigtails from a mile away.

“Oh! Natsu!” The girl squeaked, skipping towards him happily. His father set him down allowing his sister to bring him into a gentle hug. Natsu smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her small figure. He missed her.

“Yo! Wendy”

“You're lucky I just finished dinner,” Grandeeny said. “We were expecting you two much later”

“Us...two?”

“There's the little rascal!” A familiar voice boomed from behind them. The group turned around to find Gajeel and his father, Metalicana, standing in the doorway.

“Oh great. They're here” Igneel rolled his eyes, the sarcasm eminent in his voice. His brother shot him a look as he strolled in and greeted Natsu. Of course, the staredown happening between the two cousins made that especially difficult.

“What are you doing here metal freak?” Natsu growled.

“S’ not like I wanna be here, fire breath!” Gajeel hissed back, mugging the boy’s form venomously.

“Well don’t be a stranger Gajeel” Grandeeny interjected. She could smell the tension between the boys already and didn’t have the patience to be responsible for cleaning up whatever mess they were planning on making. She smiled warningly. “Why don’t you come inside?”

Grandeeny chuckled in satisfaction as Gajeel shivered and Natsu stiffened. No matter how long they’re gone, they never change.

“I finished setting up the table,” Wendy said to her mother in a soft voice. Igneel excused himself from his argument with his brother and shot the girl a satisfied grin. 

“Thanks a bunch, Wendy!”

“Alright! Let's eat!” Metallica cheered, making his way over to a seat at the table. At the same time, Natsu threw a fist into his open palm, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips.

“I’m all fired up!” Once everyone was seated, the boys wasted no time in devouring any traces of food from off of their plates. As usual, Grandeeny scolded them for their poor manners but to no avail. Even after being gone for months at a time, the family would come together, just as wild as ever. Natsu looked up from his bowl for the first time since he began eating.

He observed how calm everyone looked. How big their smiles were. How playful each petty argument became. How everyone’s eyes sparkled with bliss and satisfaction. He knew that going on tour put a strain on his family’s shoulders. But he also knew how much they loved seeing him live out his dream. He loved how comfortable everyone seemed now. And he smiled.

He’s missed this.  
____________________________________________________________________________

As Natsu enjoyed his hefty family dinner, Lucy sat nervously at a seat in her favorite library. With a book in one hand and a cold strawberry smoothie in the other, she attempted to take her mind off of the past week's events. The concert...meeting the members...eating with them! Trying out for lead singer!? AHHH she’s doing it again-

“Ms.Lucy are you okay?” The librarian's deep voice thankfully disrupted her frantic train of thought. She sighed, turning her head to look at her long time friend. 

“Capricorn...”

“It is lovely to see you again Ms. Lucy”-He bowed- “but it seems something is the matter”

“Why do you say that?” 

The man grunted, gesturing towards her fingers that were annoyingly tapping on the table. Lucy blushed, shyly removing her hands from the hard surface and placing them on her lap. 

“Well?” Capricorn removed his sunglasses, sliding into the seat across from her. In any other situation, she would wave off his concern. Put on an obviously fake smile and politely excused herself from the vicinity. Those situations would always occur when she was living with her father. However, she was no longer living with her father… at the moment. The expiration date to her specially paid for independent life was almost up. Lucy wasn’t ready to go back, but that’s what she and her father had agreed on.

“Actually” She began, absentmindedly flipping through the pages of her book. “It’s almost time for me to go back…” She paused, examining her nails.

“But?” Capricorn prodded.

“But…I may have possibly already found a good-paying job…?” Lucy inhaled sharply, waiting for his reply. Instead, she was met with several moments of silence. That was to be expected…Lucy very obviously came to the library for a reason, he knew that.

“And what exactly is this job?” He asked.

Lucy chuckled nervously. “It's um… It’s as the lead female singer of Fairy Tail...'' His eyes widened drastically, eyebrows practically flying up to mars. Another reaction that she had expected. “Um! It’s not official or anything I just tried out!” She waved her hands around frantically. Capricorn sighed, sending the girl a curious smile.

“You don’t think you'll make it?” He asked. Lucy sighed again.

“It's not that… I just don't feel like dealing with the hate that I've already been given. If just singing at one of their concerts as an audience member has stirred up the fangirls, then I don't want to imagine what becoming a member would feel like. Jealousy can make people say some very hurtful things… Am I ready for that? ” 

“Your mother...” the librarian spoke after a moment. “Layla used to have the voice of an angel. Whenever you'd cry, all she had to do was sing and you would fall right back asleep. She was even able to tame Jude when he went business crazy.” Capricorn laughed dryly. 

“I believe that her voice has been passed on to you...but more firm. With more power. Your voice is a gift from the stars… and you possess all of the emotions that every single celestial being has ever felt. Your voice is filled with a fiery passion, filled with a certain rage that can descend a dangerous attack on the heart of anyone who listens. Yet, there is something in the way you sing songs that is subtle. Content. And calm. Lucy, you are a very skilled girl, and I believe in you.”

He sent her a reassuring smile. His long beard following the curve of his lips. “I wish you good luck, Ms. Lucy.”

Lucy returned his gesture, her watery eyes traced the sincerity of his own. Capricorn was always there for her. Somehow, he just knew what to say no matter what she was feeling. This man was the only one that could read her like an open book, and Lucy would be forever grateful for every second that she’s spent with him.

He cleared his throat, scooting out of the chair in a somewhat graceful way. “I’m sorry to break it to you but I actually came over here to tell you that the library has closed.”

What? Already? It couldn't have been that long! The sun was still… The distant chirping of crickets had the blond stiffen. She turned towards the window just as the lights of a car passed by. The car lights that lit up a newly darkened street. 

Oh...

In a blushing mess, Lucy abruptly stood up from her chair, quickly grabbing hold of her melted strawberry smoothie and dashing out of the door. After waving Capricorn a quick goodbye she dashed through the streets, racing towards the warmth that was her small apartment. A voice in her head urged her to quicken her pace. 

‘Tonight’ it said. 

She sped through the town's shopping center, dogging each person that crowded in front of her.   
The girl pulled out her phone as she stopped by a crosswalk. It was already 7:00! She had to hurry. The light switched unto green, signaling for her to continue sprinting home.

Tonight.

She rounded a corner, cutting through an alleyway that led to the beautiful scene of Magnolia's canal. Here is where Lucy would usually greet the nice fishermen that passed by occasionally. But there was no time.

Tonight. 

She ran down the cobblestone sidewalk, her heels clicking annoyingly as her apartment came into view. Lucy’s eyes sparkled to match the face splitting grin that had slowly crept unto her lips. She huffed tiredly, setting her hands on her knees while she attempted to shove air down her burning lungs. One more step up these stupid stairs and- She made it!

Lucy reached into the pouch on her side, pulling out her house keys and quickly unlocking the door. She had to hurry!

It was tonight!

Through the struggle, one shoe had somehow ended up on her bed and the other was...somewhere. Her coat was in the kitchen sink, her keys were and will always be on their respective hook but her house was a mess. And so was she.

The blond snatched the remote from in between the couch cushions, plopping down on it she clicked the 'ON' button and flipped through numerous channels. Once she found the one she was looking for, she stopped, her eyes widening. 

“- he will be on his best behavior tonight, I assure you that,” Erza growled through the screen. Gajeel shivered in response. Lucy felt her eyes water, her vision blurring slightly as she set the remote down beside her. She sniffled, wiping the tears that threatened to spill.

“That’s good to hear, I like having opposable thumbs!” Jason basically screeched in his normal, overly cheerful tone.

No...

“Well let's get started shall we!?”

No…

”Of course.”

“I…” Lucy sniffled again. “I MISSED THE PERFORMANCE AT THE BEGINNING!” The tears spilled as she whimpered pathetic sorrows into the pillow that she hugged. The performance was the best part of watching Jason’s interviews. Even though Lucy had attended their concert before… The disappointment was just too much! 

She was convinced now! God definitely hated her!

“-have already come to a decision surprisingly quickly.” Lisanna smiled cutely. Gray nodded his head in agreement, nudging an obviously drunk Cana for her commentary. 

“She’s got amazing tits-” Erza slapped the back of her head. “My apologies” The manager bowed, sending a glare at Gray. The boy chuckled, scooching closer to Natsu and successfully squishing him. Lucy snickers teasingly at her screen. They were so childish.

“Let's just get to the point” Gajeel rolled his eyes at his band’s behavior. “This chick is seriously intense. When I’m near her, I fear for my life-”

“What he means!” Lisanna nervously cut in, blocking the piercing covered boy from the many cameras. “Is that she gets along with our group really well!” 

“Yeah whatever”

Jason looked back and forth between the chaos going on in front of him. His sweatdropped as he looked over at Natsu’s bored expression. It’s been a while since he last interviewed them, about a week to be precise, but this group of individuals was always full of surprises. It was just… so… cool!

“I strongly admire her determination to get work done,” Erza said proudly. “Her voice is chilling. Strong and full of willpower, but soft enough to sneak up on you when you least suspect it.” 

“Flame brain here seems to like it a lot” Gray added with a smirk. Natsu ignored him.

“She seems like a nice girl but she’s still got one more test to go through for my vote” Cana drawled. 

“That doesn't matter because the majority vote” Lisanna smiled threateningly. The lead guitarist shrugged slumping back against the couch.

“You're killing me with the suspense!” Jason cried, creeping closer to the group. “Tell us! Who is this COOOL mystery girl!?”

“I know, I know” Lisanna waved him off playfully. “This girl fits in with us like grilled cheese in tomato soup” Natsu’s stomach growled loudly, Cueing Lisanna to end her ramblings. “A-anyways! Her name is…..!”

The drum sound effect played as the band members stared to their left expectantly. Coincidentally that was where Natsu lay, leaning back tiredly and looking around with a curious gleam in his eyes. The drums were still playing, but the boy hadn't said anything. 

“Umm…”

“Natsu, you idiot! You had one job!” 

“Oh! Shut up you icy perver-”

“Natsu!”

“Right!”

Back on her couch, Lucy glared at her TV expectantly. She wasn’t dumb. From the sound of things, it seems like the members had chosen her. But as exciting as that was, it could also not… be her. So she waited in suspense with everyone else, watching the lead singer with extreme concentration.

He looked at the reporter. His eyes now held his usual mischievous gleam mixed with a bit of excitement. Flashing Jason his signature grin while he crossed his arms over his chest, the pink-haired singer spoke 3 innocent yet surprisingly impactful words proudly. 

“We chose Lucy!”

And just like that, the world spun for a bit, until it went entirely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally looks like we're getting somewhere! This story is finna be so long I swear- 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!!


	6. Chapter 6

“LU!” Levy cried, banging on her friends front door with lots of force. Almost as if barging in on Lucy was a habit of hers; Which, it kind of was…

She tried again. “Lu let me in!” From the other side of the door, she heard Lucy groan followed by sluggish footsteps making their way in her direction. Good, she was awake. With a click, the door cracked open slightly, only revealing the tired blondes face. 

“Levy?” She croaked, blinking sleep from her eye. The fury that was once bubbling inside the blue-haired girl faded in an instant. She could tell just by looking at her friend's face that she hasn’t gotten any sleep. The bags under her eyes stood out even in the dark of her apartment. Behind her, the living room looked a mess and crumbled balls of paper littered what she could see of the couch. In simpler terms, Lucy was a mess.

“Lucy…” Levy looked at the bags under her friend's eyes once more before setting her face with determination.

“C’mon! We're gonna fix you up for today!” And without warning, she pushed past the human doorblock, and got to work. It took about an hour to finish cleaning up the small place. Levy, taking ancitive and ordering Lucy to do specific things. Like ‘wash the dishes while I make the bed!’ or ‘No more ice cream for a week!’

In the end Lucy accepted these terms and her apartment no longer looked like a pig sty. After cleaning, Levy ordered the blond to shower and get dressed while she made them breakfast. The shower, giving Lucy plenty of time to calm herself before her day. Of course Levy would help with that too. 

Finally, as they sat down to eat breakfast, Levy got right down to business. The small girl whipped out her phone, scrolling for a bit and clicking something. Audio began to play.

{ “Natsu, you idiot! You had one job!” 

“Oh! Shut up you icy perver-”

“Natsu!”

“Right!”

“We chose Lucy!” 

It was silent for a moment.

“Lucy...who?”

The voice of Natsu scoffed. “Lucy with blond hair and brown eyes, duh”

“Is there a reason why you can’t say her last name?”

“Yeah. We don’t know it. Last names were optional since you could just have a stage name anyway”

“I see…” } 

The blue-haired girl paused the recording, putting her phone face down on the table and looking at her friend expectantly. 

“How’re you feeling?” She asks. The blond gaped at the food in front of her, her hand stilling in the middle of drowning her pancakes in syrup. She looked up at Levy, her mouth wide open like she was getting ready to speak. Until finally...

Lucy broke down into a fit of giggles. 

Her laughter wasn’t at all like her usual joyous one. It wasn’t even like her sad one. Right now, Lucy sounded crazy. Like a maniac. Levy shrunk back in her chair a bit, sending the girl in front of her a concerned look. 

“Um...Luc-”

“I’m probably over exaggerating huh?” The blonde spoke for what seemed like the first time. That was good. Lucy was still sane enough to realize how insane she sounded.

“Nooo…” The small girl looked away, her answer sounding more like a question then anything.

Lucy sighed tiredly. “I know that they already like, otherwise I wouldn't have been chosen. They’ve accepted me, obviously. I've been to so many public events that have held thousands of people. I’ve been up on a stage before. I can sing Levy! I can dance too! I’ve got all of the requirements down… So why is it that I…” She paused, absentmindedly picking at the eggs on her plate, and after a moment sharply inhaling.

“Why is it that i’m so scared?”

“Lucy…”

The girls sat together in silence, the air around them comforting and sympathetic. But at the same time… They felt something else. Something… urgent maybe? As if they needed to be somewhere soon. And if they weren’t in time then-

The door slammed open. “Lucy we are leaving right now, please take whatever you want with you and meet me outside in approximately 3 minutes.” It slammed shut.

Lucy gaped wordlessly at the spot that the intruder once stood. 

“Levy, was that…?” She trailed off.

“Erza? Yeah.”

They went quiet again.

“By approximately” Lucy spoke, still sitting securely in her seat, her hand frozen above the eggs that she was previously messing with. “Do you think-”

Levy stood abruptly, slamming her hands on the table and signaling for Lucy to follow. “I’ll clean up here. You should go,” She said, grabbing a small purse and tossing the girl her special keys. “Now.”

“Ok…”

“Tell Gajeel I said hi!”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Lucy took a deep breath, squeezing the purse to her hips and sliding out of the car. Erza had come to pick her up early this morning, telling her the day’s schedule and demanding that Lucy gives each member her number. Apparently, Gajeel had to call Levy to tell Lucy that Erza was coming and to be ready. The whole thing was a hassle and left Gajeel in a grumpy mood. So, without much hesitation, The blond band member gave her new manager her phone number. 

Nothing really bad could happen when Erza had her number...Right? The real people- or person that she had to worry about was Natsu, since he was irresponsible and seemed a bit childish… Right? Then again, that was what she found so endearing about him before she met the members.

They stopped in her steps, blushing at the small thought. She hadn’t meant it like that! Sure, he was endearing and fun maybe but that’s all she could tell from interacting with him for 3 days! It wasn’t like that-

“Lucy, are you not feeling well?” The scarlet-haired woman asked, sending a worried glance at the girl behind her.

“N-no i’m fine! Im fine!” Lucy kept walking, glancing up once more at the ginormous building. It looked relatively normal, save for the giant cross-looking logo that endured its center. It was… Exactly what Lucy had expected but somehow more.

“Just a bit nervous” She muttered lowly. And she was, just considerably less since she had that talk with Levy. If you could even call it that since they didn’t do much talking. Her heart was still drumming heatedly in her chest but now it was less from fear and more from excitement. Erza stopped at the entrance, sending Lucy a reassuring smile as she placed her hands on the door handle.

“There is no need Lucy, because you're one of us now. Welcome,” - She pushed it open- “To GMC record label”

For a recording studio, this was nothing like she expected. At the entrance there was a small bar. Different tables and chairs littered the floor filled with a variety of different people. Particularly famous people, might she add.

A beautiful woman with white hair looked up at the new visitors and smiled kindly. “Oh! Good morning Erza” 

“Greetings, Mira” The red-head sent back with a nod.

Lucy took a moment and allowed her eyes to curiously scan the place. Much like Fairy Tail, the Raijinshuu otherwise known as the thunder legion had just come back from tour. They sat casually at a table, sipping on drinks and engaging in conversation. The rap duo Jet and Droy were across the room, Droy munching on some food while Jet glared at him irritably. A woman that she just now recognized as Mirajane, the she-devil herself! sat behind the bar, scribbling things down in her note book with a content smile.

“The “GMC” in GMC record labels stands for Grand Magic Council” Erza continued walking, gesturing for Lucy to follow. “They have many recording studios set up all over fiore in order to fit every artists needs whether they are staying in Era, the records home base, or somewhere else.” 

Lucy nodded frantically, taking in every detail with a bubbling excitement. The red-head led her to an elevator, clicking the button for the 7th floor and watching patiently as the doors slid closed.

“You may be wondering why they decided to make magic a part of their reputation. That would be because each member of what we call “the council” see’s music as an art that may fit to people's needs. In other words, we create magic with our music and share that power with the world.”

Lucy nodded her head again as the two stepped out of the elevator. In front of the two was another long hallway, but leading down it were several doors. As they walked by Lucy could catch some names. One door that read “Break Room” caught her eye. She would definitely be checking that out when this was finished. 

Erza continued. “Each location is assigned a boss or what we call a “Master.” You will be introduced to him and go through a short meeting. After that, we will head over to “Fairy Tail’s” room. I will explain the rest once we make it there. Understood?”

“Y-yes Erza!” 

The blond watched as she stopped in front of a large, elegantly placed door at the end of the hallway. Turning her head to smile at her once again, the manager dropped her professional act and grabbed for her new companions hand. “I am glad to have you with us Lucy” she gave her hand a squeeze before gently letting it go and rapping her knuckle against the smooth wood.

“Master” she called. “May I come in?”

“Erza?” a male voice grunted from the other side. “Enter”

And she did. Tugging a flustered stumbling Lucy close behind her. The “Masters” office was surprisingly tidy. Save for the enormous stack of paper that looks to have been pushed to the side upon their entry. The space behind his desk was clear, a window used as a fine replacement for the wall. The same stainless carpet that her and Erza had been trending on since they first stepped off of the elevator spread across the floor neatly. At the desk, sat an old grinning short man with a wild head of white hair along with a frizzy mustache. And in front of him was none other than Natsu Dragneel. 

Really, her reaction to seeing him should have blown over by now. She can’t just keep gaping with wide eyes every time he pops up. She’d never get any work done that way. So, as a start she cleared the stupid expression off of her face settling for one of annoyance. Lucy may or may not have still been bitter from tryouts a few days ago. She was this close to taping his hand to the microphone as a way to stop it from dropping every time she opened her mouth to sing. Seriously, what was his problem!?

“Welcome” The master smiled gesturing for them to take a seat. “ and Good morning”

Lucy sat down in the chair next to Natsu, childishly scooching away from him as he grinded down at her. “Nice ta see you too Loonie”

“It’s Lucy!” she hissed.

“I see you’ve already met Natsu” The master eyed the two knowingly before setting his hands in his lap professionally. “This is less of an interview and more of confirmation of your willingness to stay engaged and loyal to your job at all times.” his eyebrows furrowed as his lips turned down into a frown. “In other words, are you prepared to actually put in the work that is required to become a member of Fairy Tail?”

The boy next to her sent his boss a grin, as if expecting her to answer the way that he wanted. But to be honest, the blond hadn’t really thought about the consequences of joining a band before tryouts. Yes, she panicked, Alot. But that was all it was. 

Just panicking.

Did she have to act a certain way? Wear specific clothing? Attend meetings against her will? Would her experience as a star be just as drilling and controlling as her experience was living with her father?

In her state of shock, Lucy’s mouth moved on its own without her permission. “Of course!”

The master smiled once again sending a nod in her direction. The blond nervously sent a nod back but held her up a finger, silently asking if she could speak. 

“It’s just…” She hesitated. “I’ll need some time to figure out my situation at school before-”

“There will be no need” Erza spoke for the first time since they had entered the large office. Standing next to her boss, Her face was set with the brown in her eyes sparkling in delight but her lips pursed in a straight line. As if she were stopping herself from spoiling a good book. Yeah, Lucy was familiar with that expression. “I have already taken care of the obstacle that is school”

Well that was one way to put it.

“What!?” The girl sputtered, finally turning to face Natsu with an exasperated huff. “Did you know about this!?” He shrugged, boredly going back to rocking himself back in forth in the spinning chair. Lucy ignored him, too shocked to scold him for his rude behavior. 

“How!?”

“I simply walked in the building and demanded to speak to the principal.” She raised an amused brow at the blond. “According to him, you are a top student. Straight A’s year round and with a good reputation. However, he also told me you were planning on pursuing a business career. Is this true?”

She winced.

Natsu continued annoyingly rocking back and forth in his chair, but while trying to hold herself back from smacking him, Lucy missed the odd side glance he sent her way. She cleared her throat.

“Did he by any chance… tell you my last name?”

“He did.” Erza confirmed.

She winced again.

“A-alternative path just in case I wasn’t cut out for my first.”

Master looked at her curiously. “What was your first?”

“Uh…”

Anything other than what he wants.

“Writing…?”

“Well that just might be perfect!” The old man’s eyes sparkled brightly. “Do you, by chance, write any music?”

Lucy was taken aback. She had read online that Fairy Tail doesn't write their own music. Why in the world would he be asking for someone who could? “I-I do but-” Lucy shook her head. She was straying off topic here. “I’m a bit curious… what exactly are the rules that I am required to abide by as a member of Fairy Tail?”

“So formal,” Natsu teased. He observed the look of annoyance on her face, finding himself grinning deviously down at her and rocking back and forth, more aggressively than before. Lucy finally felt something snap within her. 

Natsu Dragneel was an absolute pain in the ass. 

She menuverd her leg over by his chair and swiftly kicked his foot just as he was about to place it on the ground. The boy stumbled around a bit, cursing under his breath. And as expected, the lead singer ungracefully crashed unto the floor, his weight shaking the room a bit.

The blond girl proceeded to smile, pretending as if nothing just happened. She waited for the master to answer her question with expecting eyes.

The old man blinked back at her in shock. Obviously from the moment Natsu began talking about her, he knew she was no ordinary fangirl. And the way Erza had explained the way Lucy’s audition went, he had suspected she had a bit of a wild side. No girl would even dare to threaten the Natsu Dragneel. But here she was, sassy attitude and all, having just knocked said boy out of his chair for being annoying. She was...perfect.

“Well” The master cleared his throat, searching his mind for what exactly she had asked before. “R-right the rules… there are no rules really as long as you try not to make me sign too much paperwork” He glared in Natsu’s direction. “Then we should be fine”

Lucy sent him a questioning look but said nothing in regard to the matter. “Ok… I don't mean to be rude but how long do you think this interview will take?”

Erza chuckled in reply, glancing at her boss's amused gaze. “My dear, the interview was finished when you knocked this idiot out of his chair.” He got up, making his way over to where she was seated. The man stood in front of her, his head barely reaching up to her slim torso. He held out a hand in greeting and she gratefully took it. “Welcome to Fairy Tail”

The blond took her time, slowly shaking his hand in wonder. This was crazy. Lucy had finally found a good paying job. Even better, it was with Fairy Tail! Her father would have to accept this new arrangement whether he liked it or not. She tore her eyes from their connected hands and glanced at Natsu who had decided to stay on the floor. He laid down silently grumbling to himself until she assumed he felt her eyes on him. 

The salmon-haired boy craned his neck slightly in an attempt to read her expression. The reassurance that she was hoping for came in the form of a wide toothy grin. She smiled back, finally breaking from the long handshake.

“It is time to go to our next arrangement” Erza declared, already halfway out of the door. Natsu sat up hurriedly, rushing out of the door too quickly for Lucy to follow after. Erza sent him a small nod before gesturing for the blond. 

“R-right” She turned back around and bowed a quick thanks to the master. “Thank you sir, I look forward to working with you” 

He smiled kindly as she followed after Erza. “And me as well” The man walked back over to his chair, setting himself in his desk with an unreadable expression. 

“Lucy Heartfilia huh? Maybe with this, Jude and I can finally settle our score”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... i'm having trouble continuing this story. It's sort of all over the place and that's making me super unmotivated. I was thinking of re-writing it and posting it on fanfiction.net
> 
> ...
> 
> I don't know


End file.
